In some applications the conversion from a DVD transport stream into a digital broadcasting transport stream is required. In general a DVD transport stream contains three types of elementary bitstreams: video, audio and sub-picture bitstreams. However, a digital broadcasting transport stream like DSS, DVB or HD-TV does not contain such a sub-picture bitstream and when executing a one by one transcoding from the DVD format into a digital broadcasting format the DVD sub-picture bitstream is lost.